diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Talon Kicksin
With Anyone Has Any Questions Then Talk? What Ever You People Just Ask For Help For My Build Suggestions At the moment, this build guide looks more like a crib sheet than an actual guide. It needs more information, formatting and grammar fixes, but you have at least a start with what you've done. A bit more variety for gear selections, especially with "mid game" suggestions wouldn't hurt either. Here's a few questions: Does this build have no need of "cannot be frozen?" raven frost ring can help you for not being frozen Since weapon block also works on magic attacks, would someone also build on that or would they use a good shield? if you get CoH then reset your skill and put weapon block or burst of speed. it would be more useful. because when u get CoH your resist is going to be close to 75 all resist in hell Would there be a good substitute for Spirit if someone didn't like having over 150 invested in Strength? well then your not goin to be that good because shadow dancer you need 167 str. so get to 170 str. Aside from the Annihilus, what other charms have +1 to all skills? try to get 1+ all martial art skills because u can get up to 7 to 8 kicks. If Chains of Honor is hard to make, what else could you substitute? Shaftstop? Crow Caw? Duress? Breywood 11:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) but go for CoH because you can do more damage and you get all Resist 65. so that can help you not use fade. raven frost ring can help you for not being frozen So I guess the answer is "Yes?" if you get CoH then reset your skill and put weapon block or burst of speed. it would be more useful. because when u get CoH your resist is going to be close to 75 all resist in hell. Shields can come with a variety of perks other than just resistances, like blocking bonuses etc. Lidless wall might be missing +1 to all skills, but it comes with plenty of mana related attributes. Spike Thorn has 15-20% physical damage reduction. well then your not goin to be that good because shadow dancer you need 167 str. so get to 170 str. I checked Shadow Dancer. If you need those to "be good" then I think you might be doing it wrong. Some, including myself would argue that Gore Riders come with properties that are just as useful, even if they don't do top damage. Aside from the Annihilus, what other charms have +1 to all skills? try to get 1+ all martial art skills because u can get up to 7 to 8 kicks. Thanks, but your guide says to get lots of +1 all skill charms. That was my question. Where can I get those? but go for CoH because you can do more damage and you get all Resist 65. so that can help you not use fade. While that is nice, Duress has 15% crushing. Crow Caw has 15% IAS. What I'm trying to say is if CoH is hard to make, what would be good to use in its place until you get CoH? If Dragon Talon isn't affected by IAS, then there's no need to use Crow Caw or Twitchthroe, right? This Character is a Uber Class remember that. because you need CoH for more Resist. but if you want to use fade other then burst of speed thats find. so if you want to use Fade then try to Fortitude it would give you more and can give you some resist. Kicksin need Shadow Dancer because thats does the most damage for kicksins and Gore Rider doesnt do as much damage then Shadow Dancer. Charms you can find everywhere. best thing to do is Trade for some thats all. And use Raven Frost it helps alot. I Fix alot in my build now. I put more item that you can choose from. and I hope alot. if you have anymore guess then just ask. i will explain more. I added just one more very sick unique and messed with the grammar a bit to make it look tidy. You made some excellent suggestions.Breywood 20:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I thought i made it better. ... This Character is a Uber Class remember that. '' Why should I remember that? Not everyone rushes their character and buys their gear with fg. Im saying that this is a Good Uber Class and can be good character if you know how to use. ''because you need CoH for more Resist. but if you want to use fade other then burst of speed thats find. so if you want to use Fade then try to Fortitude it would give you more and can give you some resist. what are you talking about? I thought I was talking about shields, not armor. i was going back the to the question for armor. Shield is up to you, but i like spirit because it gives you more mana and that is good because when you do uber you will need it because of enemies that can take away mana Kicksin need Shadow Dancer because thats does the most damage for kicksins and Gore Rider doesnt do as much damage then Shadow Dancer. You can turn Gore Riders into Myrmydion Greaves. And even if you can't you can trade for them as elite boots. But, Shadow Dancer is Easy to get for trade. its a Mal for Shadow Dancer. which is a good deal because shadow dancer does alot of damage for kicksin. ''Charms you can find everywhere. best thing to do is Trade for some thats all. '' Ok, never mind then. ''And use Raven Frost it helps alot. '' Maybe your guide should reflect that? I've Been Working On My Other Build. So If You want to you can fix it. Breywood 15:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Reason for adding Gore Riders If you can get Shadow Dancers for a Mal, then a Lem, Ko and a Perfect diamond still makes upgrading Gore Riders an inexpensive option, as 50% Crushing Blow will work faster than the 35% just from Guillaume's. And a low pair of upgraded ones (if you're playing nonladder) should also go for a cheap trade. A sizeable part of the D2 community doesn't play on Battle.net, either, so trading isn't always the answer. You'll notice, however, I didn't remove Shadow Dancers from your list, but just added the other boots. Your a good diablo person. but not anyone is going to like a build. this build is great if you now how to use this build. this is my first builded that i posted. and if people don't like my build sometimes then thats find. im working on my second build that im going to finshed posting soon. I respect your questions. Good job and keep up the good work. Breywood 21:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Want Me To Make A Hybrid Assasin If you want me to post a Hybrid Assassin then Say Yes Or No? Since Dragon Talon doesn't have any synergies, there's plenty of room to experiment. On the other hand, it can become quite involved to list alternative builds, since there can be so many successful variants. If you decide to add a few alternatives with the main build focused on Dragon Talon/Dragon Claw, you can format the headings to make it easy to browse. So I guess the answer is put one or two in and see if it fits in your guide. Cheers. Breywood 14:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) The formatting. I started to break it up in sections to make it easier to browse and describe why something was chosen as a suggestion. If you don't beat me to it, I'll finish the rest of the formatting soon. We can flesh out the hirelings section because although many stick with an Act 1 or Act 2 hireling, I think that the others also have potential for use. Reaper's Toll has a Decrep proc, but the Lawbringer is by far easier to obtain as its higest rune is Lem. It needs a sword, however. Breywood 15:21, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Your skills edit looks good, Hector. Breywood 15:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC)